


Чай, котики и немного любви

by baHEALa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baHEALa/pseuds/baHEALa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрвин не в курсах, Эрен нервничает, Ханджи влюбилась, а Ривай расхлебывает все это дерьмо, за что еще и получает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чай, котики и немного любви

**Author's Note:**

> Сказка о том, как Эрен Ривая воспитывал.

Большие яркие глаза насыщенно-хвойного цвета разбужено моргнули, пряча тонкие линии зрачков от яркого утреннего солнца. Узкий розовый язычок шершаво облизнул влажный нос, бегло прошелся по острым белым клыкам и, юрко скользнув в пасть, вывалился оттуда, напрягшись от сладкого зевка. Мимо в сторону библиотеки протопала пара старых, но блестевших от лоска сапог с непонятной руганью, доносившейся откуда-то сверху. Белая короткая шерсть чуть приподнялась по всему позвоночнику, заставляя-таки встать и переместить тело в спасительную тень под лавку. Двуногие сегодня были поразительно-подозрительно активны.

 

О том, что самой главной слабостью главы элитного отряда разведки и человека, повидавшего много странностей, капрала Ривая был мальчишка-титан Эрен Йегер, знали только четыре человека и сохранять эти знания с каждым днем им становилось все труднее. О том, что эти самые слабости вообще могли у него заваляться, простые разведчики только догадывались. О том, что сильнейший боец мог душу дьяволу в рассрочку продать за редкий сорт чая, кусок ароматизированного мыла или новую кружку, знали многие, а некоторые, особо наглые, активно этим пользовались. Не так часто, как им хотелось бы, но все же. Да и подход к заветной сделке был нужен особый и далеко не всегда простой.

  
Майора отряда наблюдения Ханджи Зоэ легкие пути избегали почти бессознательно, чем, несомненно, ее радовали, ведь она искренне считала дорогу и события в ней интереснее конечной точки прибытия. Но только не в этот раз.

  
Три года она говорила себе, что испытывать некие чувства к руководству — это глупо, безнадежно и совсем недальновидно, прежде всего не разобрав, какие именно это были чувства. Командор Эрвин Смит в принципе не выглядел для окружающих человеком, способным на проявление иных, кроме как патриотических, эмоций. Никаких пикников на дымящихся останках, ни гонок на шеях Сони и Бина, ни даже ритуальных отращиваний на скорость отрубленных ног или рук. Эх, а как же хотелось!

  
Совсем чуть-чуть, прямо капельку, на полшишечки буквально. Даже взгляда, оброненного в ее сторону от Светлого и Мудрого, хватило бы за глаза. А если бы приобнял, погладил, слово доброе сказал, то счастье Ханджи бурным потоком за Стены перевалило бы. Про встроенную в командора функцию бесплатных и только статусом ограниченных подписей на поимку и содержание неких особей «Т», естественно, умалчивалось. К тому же добровольно на контакт Смит не шел, от подкупов отказывался, на просьбы и подкаты с тыла не покупался.

  
Оставался единственный, с какой стороны ни глянь — просто мизерный шанс, в данный момент, сверкая хмурым взглядом, идущий к закрытому замковому крылу.

                                                                                                    * * *

— Развяжи! — как он, всего на минуту закрывший глаза в библиотеке, оказался в кабинете майора Зоэ, да еще и привязанным по рукам и ногам к добротно сколоченному стулу с высокой спинкой, Ривай старался не думать.  
— Ага, мне еще жить хочется! — почему от Ханджи несло выпитым им все в том же книгохранилище странным на вкус дневным чаем, Аккерман не хотел знать вовсе.  
— Оно и заметно, — Ривай устало выдохнул. — Развяжи, говорю, я не бью хомячков.  
— А Эренусика на горохе сутки стоять заставил с благими намерениями?  
— Исключительно в воспитательных целях.  
— То-то я и смотрю, что он послушней стал… — теплые тонкие руки по-хозяйски обвили шею разведчика.  
— По-хорошему прошу, отпусти, — вырываться было бесполезно, но попытки никто не запрещал.  
— Даже представить страшно, как это по-плохому, — Ханджи потерлась по его бедрам и придвинулась почти вплотную.  
— Чокнутая женщина, я не буду с тобой спать, — сильнейший воин безуспешно, но изо всех сил старался отодвинуть хотя бы свою голову чуть дальше пяти сантиметров от майора.  
— А с кем будешь? — томно прошептала она, почти касаясь бактериями его уха.  
— У того, с кем буду, тихий час начался десять минут назад, — капрал бы добавил, что еще и ждать должен на чердаке, но как-то не рискнул.  
— Эм, извините, конечно… — растрепанная голова появилась в помещении чуть позже ноги и руки, о чем тут же пожалела. — Ханджи? Капрал?!  
— Эрен?! — Зоэ немного резковато отстранилась от своего пленника и усмехнулась, дергая правым глазом. — А мы тут…  
— Веревками балуемся, — повернув голову в сторону вошедшего, закончил капрал, сохраняя стандартное выражение лица. — Стой!

  
Дверь за исчезнувшим мальчишкой закрылась быстрее, чем его вспыхнувший румянец успел покинуть комнату, оставив после себя запах чистых простыней и след от каблука.

  
— М-да, — протянул гроза подземелий, закрывая ладонью лицо. — Редкостный конфуз в исполнении неисправимой идиотки. Ты вообще про задвижки на дверях слышала? Или в ваших пещерах сквозняки гуляли, как ветер у тебя в голове?  
— Да ладно тебе, он и не такое видел, — улыбаясь, пропела Ханджи, с нескрываемым интересом разглядывая свободные руки мужчины, в ту же секунду снявшие ее с колен и в три уверенных шага переместившие ее тело на кровать, наваливаясь сверху.  
— Паек бы тебе урезать, женщина, а то так мужика и не найдешь, — горячо шептали в ухо холодные губы, прижимая локтями тело к кровати. – Ну. Скажешь, наконец, зачем притащила или отложим поиски на пару часов?

  
И они отложили. Ханджи покраснела едва ли не пуще Эрена, попросила сдавленным голосом убрать его тушу с себя и рассказала. Про терзания задушевные, каменность сердца избранника, про желания найти слабину в броне милого, открыться уже и жить дальше, даже если недолго, то счастливо. Капрал сопротивлялся, конечно же, еще с полчаса, но больше для антуражу. А после того как кареглазая бестия с совершенно невинной улыбкой достала из закрытого на замок ящика небольшую металлическую коробочку с черным крупнолистовым высокогорным чаем — позорно капитулировал. А еще через час бурной беседы и вовсе согласился.

  
Вернулся Ривай ближе к одиннадцати вымотанный, как половая тряпка, и довольный, как конь после кормежки. Проскользнул тенью, раздеваясь почти на ходу, громыхнул коробочкой, пряча ее в стол, и, ни словом не обмолвившись, юркнул под одеяло как ни в чем не бывало. Эрен же в это время усиленно делал вид, что спит.

 

И вовсе не загульное возвращение Ривая и пропуск им договоренной встречи в облюбованном заранее секретном месте заставляли зубы Эрена стираться друг о друга, а руки холодом потеть, терпя на себе прикосновения капрала. Сколько бы ни пытался он в этом себя убедить. Нет, конечно, юношеская пылкость и нестабильная эмоциональная горячность, несмотря на близость с Риваем и всё пережитое, в Эрене кипели, бурлили и выплескивались. Но за верность Сильнейшего Надежда мог жизнь заложить, не плюя, не глядя. Пока.

  
Однако тайна собственного подвала показалась Эрну двумя пальцами об асфальт после проведенной в постоянном доме Ривая в Митрасе зимы. Предметами коллекционирования заполнялось все, от того же подвала до колоссальных размеров чердака. И домывая последнюю из трехсот сорока семи оригинальных, расставленных ровненько по цвету, форме и душевной значимости на специальном стеллаже кружек Эрен примерно столько же раз успел проклясть свои судьбу, чувства, глупость и истинную натуру Ривая. Который сначала клялся матерно, сквозь стоны, что это был последний раз, а потом, проявляя чудеса несвойственной ему нежности, снова приносил в их комнату коробочки, пакетики и ненавистные уже кружки.

  
Больше всего Эрена злило не прогрессирующее число пылесборников, и даже не все сложности их транспортировки с места на место, а то, что искренне любимый и глубоко уважаемый им человек мог, не моргнув злобным глазом, выболтать подробности не только своей личной жизни за новый трофей. Мало того, не считая выданную информацию вообще чем-то тайным или сокровенным.

                                                                                                            * * *

Провалявшись почти всю ночь из одного кошмара в другой, проснулся Эрен, окутанный одеялом и одиночеством, за окном рвали пасмурное утро крики ранних птиц и разбуженных тренировкой разведчиков. Завтрак тоже ничего интересного не обещал и не выполнил. Разве что косые взгляды Ривая на Эрвина, попытка Микасы впихнуть в его рот сразу две картошки, вовремя умыкнутых у Саши, да кусок печеной рыбы, мастерски убранной командором в карман.

  
— Эй, — хорошо поставленным жановым шёпотом и подлым щипком за ляжку. — Не боишься, что уведут его у тебя?  
— Кого его? — не понял с перепуга и злобы Эрен. Столовая была пуста от командирского состава.  
— Коротышку твоего, кого же еще.  
— А тебе-то что, морда лошади… — клишированное, но от этого не менее родное ругательство застряло где-то в районе адамова яблока.  
— А то! — гоготнул Жан в сторону вещающего Конни. Эрен прислушался, не веря ни ушам, ни глазам.  
— Ривай стоял наклонившись, а Эрвин гнул его спину, одну руку в бедро уперев, а другой гладил с нажимом вдоль позвоночника.  
— А капрал чего? — хрустнув морковкой, поинтересовалась Саша.  
— Ну как, чего? Дышал через раз и потел, как сарделька на вертеле, — все дружно гоготнули разок и начали восхищаться гибкостью и выносливостью начальства. Только Микаса по обыкновению обеспокоенно проводила взглядом брата, но даже ее зоркий глаз не заметил ни сжатых в злобе кулаков, ни расширенных в испуге зрачков.

                                 * * *

— Значит, не любишь?  
— Ни капли.  
— Маму твою в добрый час, Эрвин, а что тогда? Да нежнее! — Ривай изогнулся дугой и закусил руку фактически до крови.  
— Да сейчас же, дай минуту, — Смит подался чуть вперед, нависая над сослуживцем. Затем в паху капрала что-то хрустнуло тихо-тихо, заставив его практически простонать, а Эрен слишком громко пискнул «Ой!» из-за дверного косяка, успевая заметить руку командора, находящуюся на гульфике под тренировочными трико.  
— Эрен?! — почти одновременно тявкнули командиры, но мальчишка, еще раз ойкнув, попятился назад, совсем как корова головой мотая.  
— Стоять, Йегер! — капрал, схватившийся за рукав его куртки, выглядел совсем бледно, болезненно и неправдиво взъерошено, а одной рукой и вовсе опирался на стену. Таким своего куратора мальчишка еще никогда не видел, даже по утрам после.  
— Эм, я… — он заморгал быстро-быстро, — мне сейчас соринка в глаз попадет, да и пойду я. Не мешать же вам тренироваться, в самом деле! — молодой разведчик отдернул куртку и зашагал прочь с гордо поднятой головой. А Риваю захотелось ударить. Себя. Но ударил он стену и вернулся к брошенному им Смиту — не на самом же деле тренировку прерывать?

  
А Эрен на нее плюнул и пнул. Но с другой стороны, чтобы, не дай Богини, заметили и оттирать заставили. Ругнулся в сердцах, засунул поглубже скверные мысли не столько о невозможной измене, сколько о скором прибавлении в уже их трофейной коллекции, и поплелся гладить дожирающего знакомый кусок рыбины белого кота, прижившегося последнее время в их временном штабе.

 

                                                                                        * * *

— Ну как, узнал? Скажи, что узнал! — напирала Ханджи, качественно стирая им пыль с ближайшей стены.  
— Допустим, женщина, — в этот раз его хотя бы не травили ничем — схватили под бледны рученьки и затащили в темный угол, до слез воняющий плесенью и чем-то давно мертвым. — Да не налегай ты так. Если встанешь еще ближе, мне придётся на тебе жениться.  
— Да ладно, Ривай, Глазастик не будет против, это для прикрытия полезно.  
— А нам прикрывать нечего.  
— Совсем-совсем? — правдоподобно изумилась она, пропихивая колено между капральских ляжек.  
— Четырехглазая, мать! — сглотнул Ривай в безуспешной попытке соскочить с ее наглой, потирающей недозволенное ноги. — И это вытворяет без пяти минут женщина командора? Тебе все еще интересно или лапать меня продолжишь?  
— Конечно, да, да-да. Ну же, говори быстрее! — от жажды узнать, что нарыл Ривай, Ханджи соблаговолила, наконец, отодвинуться и дала хоть немного вздохнуть.  
— Нет у Смита твоего слабостей, только любовь к трем «Б»: бумагам, бравадам и бровям. Ты не поверишь, он их реально расчесывает под гимн легиона по утрам. И подо что ты себя подписываешь, а?  
— А может, и у меня фетиш есть какой, ты просто о нем не знаешь! — лукаво подмигнула она.  
— Ну да, знаем мы для чего ты кляп с шипами и бусы в коробке под койкой хранишь.  
— Ривай!!!

  
За углом нервно хмыкнули и продолжили путь по коридору в обратную от них сторону.

  
— Уже Ривай, значит? — выдохнул он, расслабляясь и одновременно молясь, чтобы это вновь не был Эрен, ибо лимит покладистости мальчишки им давно уже был превышен, а проверять свое тело на стойкость было как-то не с руки. — Ладно, Колосс толстозадый с тобой, если жизнь дорога, мальчишку не трогай. Опыты не в счет.

 

Утихомиривать бурю, бушевавшую в душе, Эрену совсем не хотелось. И ладно бы все упиралось в ревность, измену или любую прочую страсть. Перетерпел бы. Взбесился бы, высказал для начала, разбил пару-тройку, возможно, десятков кружек, спустил бы мыло по реке. А после, получив ударную дозу капральских целительных люлей и несколько нелимитированных лекций на соответствующую тему, обнял бы и простил. Как всегда. Ибо зла любовь, а некоторые, не станем говорить кто, этим во весь размах пользуются.

  
Но ведь мог сказать? Хоть слово из себя вытянуть, язык все равно без костей, но в иных направлениях. Знает ведь, мелкий хрен, что Эрен рядом, что поможет, чем сможет, тылы прикроет в конце-то концов. Успокоится.

  
«Но это — ничего! Это пустяки! Чай, говоришь, любишь?» — смаковал исключительно про себя Эрен, здороваясь с сидящим на полене командором, почесывающим белобрысого котяру у себя на коленях, и направляясь в лабораторию майора Зоэ со следующей мыслью: «Будет тебе чай!»

 

                                                                                                        * * *

— И? — пытаясь выветрить из тяжелой головы дурман знакомого уже чая, спросил Ривай. — Бить меня будешь?

Обстановка недвусмысленно нашептывала: подвальная сырость, мелкое зарешеченное окно под самым потолком, сальные факелы на стенах, застеленная свежим бельём бывшая кровать Йегера. Да уж, точно не поговорить притащил.

  
— Буду! — не сбив дыхания, нагло отозвался паршивец  
— А кишка не тонка?  
— Можете вспороть и проверить! Все равно зарастет, да и больнее уже не будет… — Эрен вздохнул безнадежно и грустно. Ребро ладони с тихим свистом рассекло воздух.

  
Первый удар пришелся прямиком по правой половинке: звонко и ярким следом. Капрал мужественно стиснул крепкие зубы и расслабил ягодичные мышцы, ибо как бы ни было обидно для гордости признавать, но мелкий был прав: главный элитный разведчик облажался.

  
Второй удар оставил отпечаток на левой половине: так же звонко, но немного тусклее. Ривай понимал, как его поведение в последние дни выглядело для Эрена. Но и рассказать ничего не мог: не его это была тайна и волнения не его. Он и свои-то выдавал дозировано, нужным людям, под страхом смерти. А тут такое! Неведомо-сердечное, да еще и майоро-командорское.

  
Хотя сказать хоть что-то Ривай должен был. Не совета, конечно, просить у сосунка, пять минут как от мамкиной титьки оторванного, но не стонать под Смитом, пусть даже вывих вправлявшим, и уж точно не под Зоэ стелиться. Эрен бы понял, вызнал что-откуда, возможно, помог бы — наблюдательностью и способностью делать верные выводы пацан выгодно от многих отличался.

  
Последующий удар пришелся по обеим булкам сразу, всколыхнул расслабленную кожу, вынудил ожиданием колючей боли покинуть раздумья и окунуться в происходящее сейчас всеми фибрами тела. Было в этих ощущениях что-то новое, диковинное, острое. От каждого нового шлепка кожу начинало жечь крапивой, а когда рука поднималась для нового удара — обдувало мимолетной прохладой. Хотелось выть, сжаться улиткой и попросить Эрена, чтобы подул. А еще лучше — просто дул после каждого, а потом еще и пальцами по спине проводил легко и мимолетно, как только он умеет.

  
Или за шею кусанул бы до звука скользящей между зубов кожи и вставил бы уже, хоть что-нибудь, а после хоть в полымя. Подо всем подпишется, что угодно расскажет. Ведь не в кружках, будь они неладны, дело и не в мыле, да и не в чае вовсе. Хотя последнее свято. Но это всё были мелочи. Которых так не хватало тогда.  
Когда за кусок любого мыла приходилось либо драться, либо убивать. Найти целую, добротную кружку, чтобы ручки не отваливались и чтобы тепло напитка сохраняла достаточно долго, стоило целого состояния или двух. Или выполненного в срок контракта. Про чай, не ту отраву из сушёного сена или цельных ягодных листьев, что имелась в подземельях или доставалась разведке от службы снабжения, а любой тот самый, настоящий, горький ли, терпкий, густой и крепкий. Про него приходилось только мечтать, в редких случаях красть. А контракты за него всегда были практически невыполнимы.

  
Мальчишка, хлеставший его до испарины и вспотевших ладоней, ничего этого не знал. Не прожил еще, не успел. Но то, как он яростно защищал Ривая, с каким трепетом относился к его страсти, как доверительно нежно любил и даже то, как страстно сейчас воспитывал, говорило о многом.

  
— Чего прекратил? — замечая остановку движений. — Совесть замучила над командиром издеваться? — притворно каменным тоном, повернув голову, почти прошипел Ривай.  
— Нет, — Эрен очень аккуратно старался раздвинуть собственные колени, при этом не уронив капрала с них. — Мне член мешает.  
— Твой? — почти переходя на фальцет, ерзая бедрами на младшем.  
— Ваш! — воображаемый пар, поваливший из ушей Йегера, стал практически видимым. — Не могли бы вы двигаться перестать? Или делать это хотя бы медленнее?

  
Угрюмейший воин человечества не стал озвучивать мысль, что еще пара минут — и он потерпит полное фиаско самоконтроля, после которого Йегеру точно придется стирать штаны, и не только свои.

  
Лишь сдвинулся ближе, притираясь, вцепился в коленки, приподнимаясь и прогибая доверительно обнажённую покрасневшую шею.

  
— Р-ривай, — Эрен рыкнул, — ну нельзя же так, — практически проскулил. Повел медленно носом по выступающей жилке, облизал слюняво, так, что аж волосы дыбом пошли, и вгрызся в желанную плоть, словно зверь в добычу.

  
Этого капралу было почти достаточно для того, чтобы податься назад и выпятить покрасневшую, воспаленную от недавних шлепков попу. Эрен же оторвался от шеи, оглядел скептически проведенный фронт работ и достаточную степень наказания, улыбнулся чему-то своему, что Риваю совсем не понравилось, и выдал нагара:

  
— Кота.  
— Что? — поплывшим взглядом окидывая Эрена.  
— Командор Смит подкармливает кота, — говорит и шлепает звонко с оттягом.  
— Когда ты… — договорить ему не дает очередной шлепок и втянутый сквозь зубы воздух.  
— Поэтому мы еще не закончили, — тянет игриво, — капрал.  
— Я тебя точно убью, Йегер! — напрягаясь всем телом в ожидании следующего удара.  
— Ага, — пуская горячий воздух вдоль позвоночника и медленно разминая ягодицы, — как только так сразу.

  
За дверью вновь ожидаемо выдохнули.

 

* * *

 

Погрязший в бумагах тринадцатый командор Легиона Разведки южного округа не сразу заметил гостей. Он почесал за ухом, выполнил бровями одну из основных фигур высшего пилотажа маневрирования и засосал губу. Гости помялись и кашлянули. Как показалось Смиту, улыбчиво.

  
— А, это ты, — как от старой назойливой мухи отмахнулся он от вошедшей. — Не будет в этом месяце финансирования. Даже не пытайся.  
— Я вроде как не за этим, — впервые в жизни голос Ханджи показался надломленным и неуверенным.  
— Тогда зачем? — наконец Эрвин удосужился на нее посмотреть. — Ты титана уменьшила? — заметил он, старательно избегая бросать взгляды на шкрябающую за ее спиной большую коробку.  
— Эм… это подарок, — коробка жалобно, но грозно мяукнула. – Да, точно, определенно подарок!  
— Ты ставила опыты на котах? — отбросив всяческие приличия, возвысился он над Ханджи, столом и затихнувшей протянутой коробкой. На которой возвышались еще две коробки.  
— Нет-нет, — замотала головой Зоэ, опуская всю пирамиду на пол. — Это… Это тебе. Я помыла, и они новые, совсем новые все, — продолжала говорить она, одновременно исчезая за закрывающейся дверью кабинета.

 

* * *

Завтракал Ривай стоя и в прямом смысле с рук. После вчерашних вечерне-ночных исправительных экзекуций руки казались неподъемными, а задница горела и болела так, что хотелось научиться левитировать. Благо лечебные вылизывания Эрена успокаивали, не давая окончательно вернуться обратно в кровать, счастливо забив на всё. Ну хоть его любимый сопляк выглядел донельзя довольным и практически отомщенным. Особенно когда и капилляром не покраснев, дул медленно на горячую кашу и скармливал, светясь заботой, по ложке, по-хозяйски оглаживая стройные бока.

  
Ханджи забилась в угол, на подозрение молчаливая и задумчивая. Когда в столовую вплыл сияющий, как тринадцатое жалование, Эрвин, она аж подскочила.  
— Майор Зоэ, за мной! — рявкнул он, разворачиваясь на пятках. — О домашних питомцах что знаете?

  
Гул, прокатившийся по залу, моментально стих, стоило только Риваю глянуть строго с эреновских колен и кашлянуть. Но от пытливых глаз не удалось скрыть ни новый боло, стилизованный под выгнутого кота, ни пряжки с кошачьей мордахой, ни поцарапанных командорских ладоней, мягко устроившихся на талии уходящей Ханджи.

 * * *

Большие яркие глаза насыщенно-хвойного цвета разбужено моргнули, пряча тонкие линии зрачков от яркого дневного солнца. Узкий розовый язычок шершаво облизнул влажный нос, бегло прошелся по острым белым клыкам и, юрко скользнув в пасть, вывалился оттуда, напрягшись от сладкого зевка. На соседней подушке не менее томно простонали, потом зарычали, а после и вовсе выгнали с кровати на кресло. Он не жаловался, эти двуногие ему нравились.


End file.
